


【all达米安】一堆人x达米安的脚

by 74lingcc



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M, 足控
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 杰森，迪克，小乔，x达米安，的脚（？）
Relationships: bottomdamian
Kudos: 5





	【all达米安】一堆人x达米安的脚

（足控）

（没有年龄操作）

（有h避雷注意）

（大家都在ooc的all达米安）

***

一开始是达米安在随便晃脚，他正躺在沙发上看书，这是个大型懒人沙发，所有人都在这里。

他的脚掌踩到了什么柔软的东西，达米安以往是某个玩偶，他不在意，继续的踩，现在他看到学术报告的一部分，这是他从一个机器人工作室里拿到的，男孩都喜欢酷东西，达米安不亦乐乎的动弹，然后发现有什么不对。

陶德在看他。

“怎么了。”

他粗声粗气的问他。

“我，也，要。”

杰森光明正大的在看成人杂志，他丢下那个封面辣妹，指了指一遍。达米安的脚正踩在迪克的dick上面，那里勃起的肉撑起的幅度跟他的小脚十分合适，达米安能看到他那个最亲爱的哥哥在脸红红的喘气，手上的流行小说已经翻不起来了，正期望达米安能给他再来一踩最后一下，他真的就差那一步了，可是没有，达米安把脚缩起来大叫：

“变态！！！！！！”

“谢谢款待！！！！”

迪克心满意足的离开去洗裤子了。

在迪克走后，达米安脸黒黒的要继续看报告，现在他的心情没有这么好，可是还有个人在撩他。

“我也要，我也要哎。”

那是陶德，满脸不正经，还想玩。

“……你怎么有脸要我这样服务你……”

达米安踹了对方一脚，但是被抓住了。

“因为我是你的第二兄弟，是欲望跟疯狂的年龄。”

他不知羞耻的把达米安的脚挪到他下面那块肉上面，还没勃起的器官已经足够形状满意了，可达米安的脚按在上面，总感觉有什么不对。

“你不怕我踩爆那边吗。”

“你可以试试，我有多痛，你也能有多痛苦。”

于是达米安被威胁，只能随便敷衍的踩，他的脚趾贴着裤裆乱动，脚丫在弹跳，小脚掌哪里都在有活力，达米安又看到了他满意的，一个游戏公司的新企划，他喜欢这个，直到某个喘气出现，他的脚上感觉温热湿润，达米安浑身一震的一动不动。

他眼睛发呆的看着陶德离开去洗裤子，眼神震惊的看自己被玷污的脚。

那天下午达米安洗了五次的脚。

于是这件事似乎成了某个只是玩玩的心理阴影，达米安平时没有再遇到这种要求，可是直到某一次，他不想掉在乔纳森的身上，便用一种别扭的姿势去踩，脚掌刚好刹车，否则真的物理意义上的爆蛋了。

或许超人类的鸡蛋比较硬，可是小乔还是满脸紧张的看着达米安踩在他双腿间的脚。

“你…你没事吧…”

罗宾颤抖的说，真的，是个男性都会害怕这个事情。

“d…我没事哎。”小乔满脸轻松跟疑惑：“可是我觉得有点很奇怪…”

是很奇怪，达米安压了压他的脚，得到对方的轻呼，那是小乔的小勃起，那个器官被他的脚爽了。

“达米安！再来一次！”

小乔好像发现什么新大陆那样高兴，而达米安则要死的崩溃大喊：“你们一个两个都是变态啊！”

“啊…dam哦…为什么你喊我变态的时候我会感觉好奇怪，好兴奋的感觉……”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊不要抓住我的脚！不要磨！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“小d你的惨叫让我更兴奋了啊！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

“唔唔唔唔唔小d你的脚太棒了！”

“呕呕呕呕快住手……”

“……”

……

……

等两个男孩完事之后，达米安满脸透露的一个虚字，小乔则神清气爽，蹦蹦跳跳的走在他后面。

后来达米安以为只有他的脚可以做变态事情真是太天真了，其实屁股也是可以的。

end


End file.
